


The Devil's Threeway

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Threesome - F/M/F - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty and Michael are in a relationship. Misty catches on that Cordelia wants him. She pays closer attention and realizes that Michael wants Cordelia too. They start having threesomes, but that comes with jealousy and insecurity from Misty.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon, Misty Day/Michael Langdon, Misty Day/Michael Langdon/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Devil's Threeway

** Present **

“Ah-Ohhh,” Cordelia moaned from where she laid perched on the edge of the bed. Michael’s hands were pressing her shoulders down into the firm mattress underneath her as he fucked into her wildly. The look in his eyes let her know that he was solely focused on pounding himself between her legs. 

He pulled out with a groan. It led to Cordelia immediately whining out, “ _Why did you stop_?” He motioned for her to turn around with his hand, “Get up there and lay normal so I can fuck you easier.” Cordelia moved around to do just that. With her head just underneath where the pillows laid and her legs bent at the knees in front of her, Michael climbed up and started going to town on her again. His hands going to her shoulders to press them down again so they would both know who had control. 

Misty got out of the shower that was in Cordelia’s bathroom, which the three of them often shared now. It was easier with the territory of their new relationship, and not to mention how they often found themselves in Cordelia’s bedroom together. 

She could hear their moans as she dried off and got dressed. They had been doing this for two weeks and Misty wasn’t sure how she felt about it. “Fuck,” she quietly cursed to herself. She knew how she felt, she thought this all had been a huge mistake. 

Glancing up at herself in the mirror, she silently gave herself a pep talk so she could pretend nothing was wrong. She opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. There she saw Michael pumping into Cordelia with intent and Cordelia loving every minute of it. The sounds they made and the way they looked at each other revealed how much they loved having sex together. They were always so passionate and raw.

She should’ve expected as much when she agreed to this whole arrangement. But here she was feeling like she was taking the backseat. She assumed they both cared for her enough to make sure she didn’t feel that way. Whether the way she was feeling was overlooked, or they didn’t catch onto it, or they just didn’t care, it still hurt. 

Cordelia’s back arched as she let out more sensual moans, “Oh, ah-ah, oh yes…” 

And Misty watched Michael’s hips speed up and then he let out a loud groan, “Uhh, fuck!!”

He’d came in her. 

Michael pulled out and collapsed at Cordelia’s side wiping the seat off his brow. The two of them finally looked in Misty’s direction. Cordelia was still breathing heavily as she asked, “Oh hey, Misty, did you have a nice shower?”

Misty painted on a bright smile and cheerfully said, “Yeah, it was great! Your shower’s so much nicer than the one down the hall.” Cordelia let out a light giggle at her enthusiastic comment and then Michael’s hands were on her hips. “Get up here and ride me,” Misty heard him say.

Misty didn’t let her smile fall until Cordelia’s was throwing a leg over him to straddle him and neither of them could see. She noticed his dick. _When did he get so hard again?_ she thought. Cordelia slid down on him with a moan and that’s when Misty said, “I’m going to go down and get some breakfast.”

\--

Misty had been standing against the counter for almost fifteen minutes staring at her bagel. Madison was sitting at the kitchen table with Zoe and Kyle sitting across from her. The three of them could tell something was wrong. 

“You’re not eating like a pig like usual. Are you sick?” Madison asked in a bitchy tone. 

“Madison,” Misty could hear Zoe warn in a low, quiet voice.

Misty looked from her bagel to them, “What’s it to you?”

“We know something’s wrong so you might as well spit it out,” Madison answered. Misty rolled her eyes at how bratty the other girl was. Misty wouldn’t have even replied back if Zoe wouldn’t have sweetly said, “It’ll make you feel better to get it off your chest. Don’t mind Madison.” 

With some consideration and a slight blush, Misty said, “He doesn’t give it to me anymore. He always gives it to Cordelia. Well, we still have sex but it’s only when we’re all together. He goes out of his way to have sex with her without me.”

Zoe gave her a sympathetic look while Kyle sat quietly and listened, but before she could say anything Madison replied, “You agreed to let Michael fuck her, what did you think was going to happen? Never give your man a free pass like that.” 

Madison glanced across the table at Zoe and Kyle before looking back over at Misty, “Threesomes always suck for someone.” Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes before standing and grabbing Kyle’s arm to lead him out of the room with her.

Madison stood and walked over to Misty, “One person is always left out. If it’s not during the sex, it’s after.” 

Misty let out a breath, “I didn’t think they would make me feel excluded like this. Cordelia’s my best friend and I thought Michael loved me.”

Madison asked, “Ready for some brutal truth?”

_ At least she’s asking this time. _

When Misty nodded, she continued, “Michael’s been fucking you for months. He just began fucking Cordelia. She’s the shiny new toy.”

“Shit that makes sense. Why did I agree to this?”

Madison said, “You want my advice? Either put a stop to it or wait until the newness of fucking her wears off for him.”

Misty thought about what she said for a moment, “Is that what happened between you, Zoe, and Kyle?”

Madison’s expression seemed to tighten, “Yeah, they forgot about me.” Sarcastically she added, “Now, they’re together forever.” Misty could tell that deep down it still hurt Madison after all this time. “Cordelia and Michael are them in this situation and you’re me. Congrats.” Madison gave her a sarcastic smile and then said, “But really he’s yours. Fight for him.”

\--

** Past **

A month earlier Misty had begun noticing Cordelia’s eyes roam down Michael’s body any time they were in a room together. She never said anything about it. After catching her four or five times was when Misty knew without a doubt that Cordelia desired to be all over him the way that she was late at night, and she knew because when Cordelia’s eyes met hers right after and she realized she’d been caught Cordelia gave her an apologetic look. 

It had been a little uncomfortable for Misty to know that she wanted Michael like that, but she brushed it off because, well, Michael was a good-looking man. It was only natural that other women would find him attractive. So, she looked over the awkwardness of it. Afterall Cordelia was her best friend and she’d never try to steal him away.

But then Misty started noticing their interactions. They didn’t do anything bad per say. They never touched each other inappropriately. Hell, they rarely ever touched. It was their eyes and body language. It was how when Misty and Cordelia would work in the greenhouse together and Michael would walk in between them and lean against the table. He would start by talking to Misty and giving her a kiss. Then, his eyes would end up flicking over to Cordelia at some point and they would get a generous look up and down her body. He’d talk to Cordelia about something normal, but he would always end up leaning too close to her and too far from Misty. 

It was how Michael would offer to help Cordelia with anything around the Academy that needed to be done. It was how occasionally he’d help Cordelia organize the filing cabinets in her office. The third time he’d offered to help her with that within three weeks made Misty feel a pang of suspiciousness in her gut. She didn’t want to feel that. She wanted to believe they would never do that to her. 

The feeling kept nagging at her until she left her plants in the greenhouse and quietly made her way to Cordelia’s office after she made it back inside the Academy. It calmed her down a little when she saw that they left the door open. _Ok, good._ She leaned against the door frame, watching them for a moment before they saw her.

They were standing at the filing cabinet going through the drawers. _At least they’re doing what they said._ They were joking and giggling. They weren’t touching. That was good. The way they leaned into each other and the look in their eyes was a different story. They seemed too distracted with each other and the task at hand to notice her in the doorway. She could feel the sexual tension rippling off of them. Everything about their body language told Misty that Cordelia wanted nothing more than to spread her legs for him and Michael wanted to work his way between them.

She didn’t think they’d ever have actually done it behind her back. It did hurt just a tad. From what Misty could tell they weren’t doing anything wrong they just couldn’t hide how much they wanted to bang. And she could understand that, they were both attractive people. 

Cordelia turned to lay some of the files on her desk and her eyes went to Misty. “Hey,” Cordelia had said with a little surprise in her voice. Michael turned to look at her and he seemed almost apprehensive like he knew she probably didn’t like what she’d seen. “Did you finish in the greenhouse already?” Cordelia asked.

“Thought I’d come see if y’all needed help in here,” was her excuse for sneaking up on them. 

Nonchalantly, Cordelia answered, “Sure, more help is welcome. I went far too long sticking papers anywhere I could get them out of my hands. You don’t have to though.” Michael gave Misty a warm smile and joked, “She had them in a mess alright.”

_ Ok… that might be true but it’s not why you’re in here.  _

Misty made her mind up about how to go about this whole thing in a split second. Stepping into the room, Misty shut the door behind her and walked over to them. Cordelia and Michael stopped what they were doing and sat the files down that they were each holding. She got the vibe that they were expecting her to be mad and rip them a new one. 

She loved the two of them more than anything. Michael was her boyfriend, her lover. Cordelia was her best friend and had been for some time. Calmly, she said, “You two want to fuck.” 

“Misty-” Michael started.

She shushed him. “Don’t deny it. I’m intuitive, I can tell. You’re not exactly discreet about it.”

It was Cordelia’s turn, “Misty, I-”

Misty stepped closer and grabbed her hand. “I know you both do. It’s ok. Wanting sex is normal.”

“You’re not… mad?” Cordelia asked, begin the first to admit it. 

With a shake of her head, Misty said, “Who says sex has to be with one person?” She looked over to see Michael looking at her out of disbelief, “Uhh… what?” he asked. 

-

That night Misty had Cordelia lead her and Michael to her bedroom. Cordelia did have the biggest bed. Misty couldn’t fit two other people in hers. It was difficult enough when it was just her and Michael. 

“Are you sure about this? None of us can take it back,” Cordelia expressed her concerns. 

Michael’s hand was still holding onto Misty’s as he said, “I don’t want to ruin what we have or your friendship.” 

Misty nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure. I mean we’re already naked.” She let out a nervous chuckle, causing them to look at her with doubt. So, she made her voice stronger and reassured them, “Yeah. I mean it’s not like we can’t stop during if it’s too much.” 

The sex she had with Michael was _hot_. Right after, she watched Michael and Cordelia fuck out over a month’s worth of longing. She wondered if they’d wanted each other since she had first started dating him because the way they fucked seemed to have well over a month’s worth of buildup. 

She wasn’t mad. Watching him with someone else… her best friend… was odd. But she welcomed it and they looked like they were having one Hell of a good time. 

Cordelia’s sheets had ended up ripped off her bed and right as Cordelia and Michael were moaning out their mutual orgasms Madison banged on the door and yelled, “Keep it down in there!” 

_ Well, I guess keeping it between us isn’t an option.  _

Cordelia stilled on top of him as he held her close. Both of their breathing was ragged as Cordelia gasped out, “I don’t want to get off of it.”

_ God… _ , Misty thought at how needy her voice was. 

But then Cordelia’s eyes snapped over to hers and she seemed to get ahold of herself. She eased her body up, both of them groaned almost pitifully at having to separate, and she laid down by his side putting him between them. 

Michael and Misty joined hands. “That was… fucking amazing,” he gasped out between breaths. He was obviously exhausted. Cordelia propped herself up on an elbow so she could see Misty, “We’re ok?”

“Yeah,” Misty nodded, “We can keep doing this if y’all want.”

-

They did that a few times and then Michael asked, “Can I have sex with her alone?” They were laying in Misty’s bed at the time. Him on his back, her on her side facing him, and her hand was gently playing with his chest hair. At first the idea made her jealous because she was hoping he would have sex with just her tonight. Come to find out he didn’t want her at all, he wanted Cordelia. She shook the feeling aside.

_ He couldn’t have known that.  _

“I don’t see why not as long as y’all don’t hide anything from me.”

_ Maybe me didn’t mean tonight anyway. _

“You think she’s still awake?”

_ He means tonight.  _

She swallowed, “I don’t know. We could go see.” She shifted and leaned her head back so she could see his face, “I can let her know it’s ok.”

When they got to Cordelia’s bedroom, Misty knocked on the door. They stepped inside when they heard, “Come in.” Cordelia was already in bed; she’d sat up and turned her bedside lamp on. 

“Did we wake you?” Michael asked.

“No, I just got into bed within the past five minutes. I haven’t been asleep yet.” Cordelia figured they were wanting another threesome. Her eyes flickered over to the open door. _Maybe that’s not why they’re here,_ she thought. “Why?”

Misty and Michael exchanged a look. _Am I really ok with this,_ Misty asked herself? She shook the thought away as she looked at Cordelia. “Michael wants you… only you tonight.”

Cordelia looked surprised, “Oh… um, is that something you’re comfortable with?”

“I told him he could.”

Cordelia’s eyes wondered over to Michael. She appreciated his half-naked body. _He always looks so good._ But no man was worth losing her friendship with Misty. She looked back at the other witch, “You’re sure that won’t be a problem?”

Misty assured her, “It’s ok. It’ll make him happy and I’m not worried about it. You can have sex with him if you want to.”

Cordelia took her at her word. “Alright.” She looked at Michael once again, “Get over here.” Michael hurried to the bed with almost a skip in his step. He clapped his hands one time out of excitement as he knelt on the bed. Then he grabbed Cordelia and pulled her down to her back like he couldn’t wait to have her. 

Misty couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at how excited he was to have sex with Cordelia. She watched Michael lean down and give Cordelia a passionate kiss before his lips ended up sucking at her neck. Cordelia moaned and that’s when Misty decided she didn’t want to see anymore. “I’m going to head back to bed,” Misty said as she made her way to the door.

Michael and Cordelia both called out a, “Goodnight,” as she shut the door. 

Misty laid awake in her bed, tossing and turning. She couldn’t sleep and she was pretty sure no one else was able to be asleep right now when she heard Cordelia’s moans. Cordelia was _loud_ and the moans were _intense_. Michael was definitely giving her a mind-numbing orgasm. Misty thought Cordelia sounded like she was about to jump out of her skin with pleasure. No way could she fall asleep now after hearing that. _Shit, everyone else heard it too. They’re going to know Michael was fucking her again._

Michael’s thrusts came to a standstill. His body weight fell down onto Cordelia as he gasped hard trying to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping off him. Cordelia whined softly at how incredible that had felt. It was better than usual. Having all of his attention allowed him to give her _way_ more. 

Misty barely slept all night, but she’d finally found sleep. She started stirring awake and her hand stretched out on the other side of the bed to find it empty. Her eyes opened, _shit. He must’ve slept with Cordelia._ She had expected him to come back to her after he finished having sex with Cordelia, but that hadn’t been the case. 

She got up and decided to go see if he was for sure still with her. She quietly opened Cordelia’s door to see them asleep. _They’re naked. At least they’re not cuddling or having sex again._ She closed the door just as quietly, deciding not to wake them. 

\--

Most everyone was out of the Academy enjoying their weekend. It was Friday night and all. Misty, Cordelia, and Michael had stayed in. Michael had been the one to propose that the three of them cook and have a nice romantic meal together. _Romantic? Since when are you romancing Cordelia? I thought you were just having sex with her,_ had been Misty’s initial thought. Her next thought had come rather quickly, _They’re already fucking, what harm is this going to do?_

It was unexpected because Misty had never had him suggest anything of the nature before. They had everything set up on the kitchen counter. Misty was on one end as Cordelia was on the other end slicing up vegetables. And Michael… well, he had his arms wrapped around Cordelia’s waist from behind. His body was pressed up against hers. Misty couldn’t help but roll her eyes. They weren’t paying attention to her and their backs were to her so they couldn’t see it anyway. 

Misty looked down at the potatoes she was peeling. _I hate cooking._ Then, she felt overcome with jealousy when she realized, _He’s doing this for Cordelia._ He knew she wasn’t a fancy dinner type of girl… but Cordelia was. She looked over at them. Getting pissed that Michael wasn’t even doing anything to help prepare the food he was just all over Cordelia the whole time. 

Michael’s hands grabbed Cordelia’s hips as he kissed her neck. His hands caressed the soft curves of her body there as he peppered the side of her neck with gentle nibbles, sucks, and more kisses. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

Cordelia’s hands froze no longer being able to focus on what she was doing. He was turning her on and he knew it. His right hand came up to cup her breast. While sucking a hickey into her neck he pressed his crotch more firmly into her. Cordelia bit her lip with a quiet gasp as she felt his boner on her ass. Her eyes fluttered shut, _He’s so hard._

His hand let go of her breast to slowly slide down her body. He rubbed at her pussy through her skirt making her moan out. Misty’s eyes shot over to them as she realized what was going on. She threw the potato and knife down on the counter. She cursed to herself as Cordelia laid her knife down and Michael turned her body around. 

They were heavily making out and Michael’s hands were on her chest before he quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Taking it off and ridding her of her bra just as quickly, he undid the clasp of her pencil skirt and started pushing it up around her waist. His hands wondered under her skirt to play around with her and then he ripped her thong down and got her out of it. 

Michael picked Cordelia up and sat her on the edge of the counter, pushing everything out of the way. He undid his pants in a hurry while Cordelia unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it. Their lips met again for a hungry kiss that had to break with a loud moan from Cordelia when he pushed his dick inside her. 

Misty sure as Hell wasn’t watching this. As angry as she was her voice was surprisingly calm as she said, “Maybe you two need to be alone.” She left and headed to the greenhouse so there would be no chance she’d hear Cordelia moaning from how her boyfriend’s dick was moving inside her. 

“ _Oh, fuck. Please, I need you,”_ Cordelia moaned out. The way Michael was rolling her nipples and thrusting into her was great, but she just needed a little more. She needed him on her clit and he already knew that. He stilled, “Will you suck on my dick and then I’ll finish you off?” 

With a nod from her, he pulled out and she slid off the counter and onto the floor. Michael looked down at her on her knees for him and he wasn’t able to last long after she started sucking. It was good and he pulled her back by the hair. “Fuck get up there,” he groaned as he helped her stand.

She ended up on the counter again. His fingers worked inside her and his thumb rolled her clit around like a marble. Cordelia was moaning and whimpering with his every move. “Holy shit…” She was _so_ close. 

Michael heard something from outside. He looked out the window to see Madison and Queenie walking to the door. “Fuck, they’re back,” he whispered. At this point Cordelia didn’t care. She arched into his touch, “Don’t stop. _Fuck,_ please, I need you.” She sounded so desperate for release that he kept going knowing they were going to be caught. 

“Oh, fuck. Ah,” Cordelia moaned as she gripped onto his bicep harder. Michael could feel her clench tight around his fingers and her whole body go rigid. Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open, “A-ah, ohhh, fuck… _OH MY GOD_ …uhh…”

Queenie burst though the door, “Oh shit! Is he really a God?” She laughed loudly, obviously drunk. Cordelia pulled Michael close to her to hide her naked chest. Embarrassment aside, Cordelia thought, _That release was so worth it._

Madison stepped inside and gave Cordelia and Michael an amused looked. She looked hammered. “Good for you for finally getting laid again Cordy. You’re not the sad lonely Supreme anymore. You could’ve found a man of your own. Swampy’s not so hyped about you banging her man.” And with a bitchy smirk thrown Cordelia’s way, Madison went upstairs with Queenie behind her. 

Cordelia all of a sudden noticed how Misty was now nowhere to be seen. _Misty would tell me if she wasn’t ok with this._ She quickly brushed it off as Madison being Madison. 

\--

** Present **

Cordelia and Michael are in her bedroom. “Mmm…” she moaned followed by a seductive giggle. She gently pulled Michael’s head from between her legs by his hair. He just took her through one amazing orgasm. “I want to ride you.”

Downstairs, Misty went looking for them. First, for Michael and when she couldn’t find him, she went looking for Cordelia because she assumed, he’d probably be with her. When she found neither of them anywhere downstairs, she pieced it together. _Enough is enough._

She made her way to Cordelia’s room, throwing the door open and charging inside as she slammed it behind her. There Michael was, underneath Cordelia as she rode him like a horse. “For fuck’s sake, stop!” 

Cordelia jumped off of him and put a robe on. Michael got up and put his boxers on just as quickly before he sat down on the bed. They both looked shocked, worried, like deer caught in the headlights. 

Cordelia was still standing on the opposite side of the bed like she feared coming any closer to her. “Misty, I- I thought you were fine with this.”

Misty figured she looked pissed and she was, but she tried not to take it out to harshly on Cordelia, “I told Michael it was ok as long as you two didn’t hide anything from me.” Michael stood and cautiously made his way over to her and put his hands on her arms, “What are we hiding?” he carefully asked not wanting to set her off. 

Misty felt like crying and screaming at the same time. She exasperated, “I didn’t know you were up here fucking her right now.” She lowered her voice and felt tears leaking out as she caught a distinct whiff from his mouth. That hurt her even more. She quietly asked, “Have you been eating her pussy? You haven’t eaten me out in weeks.”

Michael gave her a sympathetic look after realizing that he’d made her feel neglected. He nodded and quietly said, “Yes.” 

Misty wiped at her tears. That act just seemed so intimate to her and she wasn’t the one that received it. She asked what she’d been wondering, “Do you like Cordelia more than me?”

Michael soothingly rubbed her arms, looking her dead in the eye he answered, “No.”

Cordelia had remained quiet until now. “I wouldn’t have done any of this if I knew how you felt. He doesn’t prefer me. He doesn’t like me like that. We only have sex for the physical pleasure.”

“What about the dinner we were supposed to have together? It was supposed to have been romantic.”

Michael looked back at Cordelia, turning his body so his back wasn’t to her anymore. His eyes stared into Misty’s blue ones, “I did that to make her happy. We ended up not having dinner.” Misty was able to stop crying, she replied, “I know. You couldn’t stay out from between her legs long enough.”

Cordelia sat down on the bed. She wanted things to get better and not worse, “Why don’t you both sit down, and we can talk this out?”

They did and Cordelia asked Misty, “Anything you want to add?”

Misty nodded and said, “Michael never has sex with only me anymore. The only times we do are when you’re involved too. He has sex with only you every chance he gets.”

Cordelia let that revelation sit in her mind. She glanced at Michael and then looked at Misty, “Hmm, I assumed you two were still having sex when you weren’t with me.”

“No,” Misty said. They both felt the same suspicion and looked at Michael waiting for his input.

He was silent for a moment and then he focused solely on Misty, “Having sex with her was new and exciting. I didn’t mean not to have sex with just me and you. I thought maybe you were getting tired of all the sex we had before and that’s why you agreed to bring Cordelia in. Look, I admit I do like her, but it’s only in a friend with benefits sort of way. Like I want to have sex with her, but I don’t want to date her. She feels the same way, she told me.” 

Misty said, “I was never tired of being with you like that. I love the sex. I brought her in because I could tell you were both dying to fuck each other. It sort of made me feel bad about myself, but I wanted you both to be happy. I thought maybe it could be fun, but I didn’t know you were going to focus so much on her. I feel like you do stuff with her behind my back, like planning the dinner thing and being up here this morning when I didn’t know where you were. “

Cordelia said, “Misty, I can get out of the picture. This whole thing isn’t worth making you feel like that. Our friendship and your relationship with Michael are more important.”

Misty was starting to feel better after hearing their side of things. “I don’t know. I should’ve told y’all how I felt.” She thought about what she wanted and added, “I don’t want y’all to do anything anymore without me being involved. No kissing, no touching, no sex, no date stuff like the dinner, ok?”

She looked up into Cordelia’s eyes, and Cordelia held her gaze, “Maybe we all three need to play.”

Misty was stunned, “What?”

Cordelia scooted closer, “I think you’re drop dead sexy. Do you feel the same way?”

There was a small pause and then Misty answered, “Yeah.”

Cordelia leaned in with a hand under Misty’s chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Cordelia tilted her head to the side and asked Michael, “Are you ok with this?”

He was so turned on right now, “Yes, this is awesome.”

Cordelia’s lips brushed Misty’s as she seductively asked, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

With a nod, Misty kissed her harder than Cordelia had kissed her. They fell back on the bed as they made out, the three of them establishing that any future threesomes would consist of all three of them fucking each other. 


End file.
